


The Heroic Acts of Poultry Man

by goosebxrry



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: M/M, also i have a chance to drop in poultry man?, anyways enjoy :), but grumbo plots where its literally the same thing but mumbo instead?, definitely taking it., grisuma plots where xisuma wont go to sleep? fantastic and amazing, idk its just my jazz, this is pretty soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goosebxrry/pseuds/goosebxrry
Summary: Poultry Man, admittedly, mostly causes chaos. But when he sees something weird, he’s always ready to help. And sometimes, the hermits really need it.
Relationships: Charles | Grian/Mumbo Jumbo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85





	The Heroic Acts of Poultry Man

**Author's Note:**

> this is,,, idk it even gives me That Feeling when you read fluff, and i’m the author. so yeah its pretty soft, enjoy

Poultry Man (not Grian, definitely not Grian) was flying over to Mumbo’s base, a few stacks of eggs in one hand a rockets in the other. The communicators said he was online, so now seemed like a perfect time to egg him.

The superhero was searching for his moustached friend, flying in low phantom-esque patterns when he finally saw him. He was working with his villagers, transporting them through his railway system to somewhere under his base.

Poultry Man giggled, unleashing the eggs down onto the tracks, Mumbo, and the water. Mumbo yet out a shout. He stumbled, blocking his face from the barrage of eggs that were flying towards him.

But something was off. He didn’t laugh and run for cover as usual, he just took a step back and fell into the water, where he floated for a moment, arms lifted above his head limply.

Poultry Man hesitated, then ducked for cover and pulled off his mask and leather outfit. Something was up. Grian didn’t bother to get his diamond armour from his ender chest, throwing the leather outfit into a shulker box to hang up later. He flew down to where Mumbo was, only wearing his trademark sweater and grey jeans, with his wings folded on his back as he landed.

“Mumbo?” Grian landed on the recently-egged railway track, looking nervously at the drenched man. He’d just crawled out of the water,

“Grian,” Mumbo greeted him politely, smiling. He looked a little tired. Actually, he looked very tired. The rings under his eyes were almost as dark as his hair.

“...You look tired, when was the last time you slept?” Grian asked with a nervous chuckle.

“Not long ago. Would you like anything to eat or drink?” Mumbo’s words were vaguely slurred. Grian narrowed his eyes. Not long ago?

“I— sure, yeah.” Grian accepted the offer and followed Mumbo up to his base. He felt an adrenaline spike rush through him as Mumbo narrowly avoided slamming into a wall, veering off course and landing prematurely. He hit the ground hard enough that his knees buckled under him and he fell to his knees onto the sand in his desert-themed slice of thr terrarium.

“Mumbo!” Grian landed elegantly in comparison next to him. Worry was coursing through his veins. Was he sick or was this sleep deprivation? It had to be one of the two. Either way, he wasn’t leaving until Mumbo was better.

“Oh, hey Grian,” Mumbo smiled at him, his legs wobbling as he stood. Grian offered his arm, which Mumbo gladly took.

What in the world?

“Okay, seriously, when was the last time you slept?” Grian repeated his question. This wasn’t normal. It had to be that. Just to be safe, Grian reached out and gently placed his hand on Mumbo’s forehead, checking for a fever.

“Oh, you’re burning up.” Grian mumbled, his eyebrows furrowing together. So was he just sick? Sleep wouldn’t hurt, either way.

“I feel alright,” Mumbo said. Grian glanced at him dubiously and softly tugged his arm to lead him somewhere he could rest.

“Well, evidently you’re not. Do you remember the last time—“ Grian cut off, screaming as a phantom suddenly swooped down onto his head, its beak snapping viciously at him and slicing the skin on his arm.

Up in the air, at least six or seven more were circling them.

Grian broke into a run, dragging Mumbo to cover. There was a little staircase downwards into a smaller room— originally, Mumbo had his bed out in the open, but phantoms and other mobs kept killing him while he slept so he ended up moving it inside. 

Grian opened and closed the door behind them, still hearing the phantoms screeching as they tried to reach the two hermits. 

“So, at least four or five days without sleep? That’s not healthy, Mumbo!” Grian hissed, calculating based on the number of phantoms. Mumbo yawned in response. Grian sighed, pushing him towards his bed. “Please just go to sleep,”

Grian waited until Mumbo was in his bed and breathing evenly— which took no time at all —before he relaxed. He might as well stay for now; he wasn’t doing much else and he didn’t want Mumbo to wake up and go do something. He sat down at a chair, idly tracing shapes onto the wood with his hand and leaning on his arm.

▽

It was maybe two or three hours later when Grian awoke. His first thoughts were confused as to where he was, but when the memories flooded in he calmed down a little.

Mumbo was still asleep, completely asleep, when he looked over. Grian quietly pushed out his chair, taking a few steps towards Mumbo. He brushed a stray strand of hair from Mumbo’s forehead. He didn’t even stir. 

Grian’s hand lingered for a moment on his temple before he let go and moved away, quietly opening the door and stepping outside. Mumbo seemed to be sleeping soundly enough that he wasn’t going to wake up before he was ready.

Poultry Man wasn’t always the best superhero, but he’d done something good this time, that was for sure. Grian didn’t even want to think about what might have happened if he hadn’t come along.

As he took off towards his own base, he hesitated. He might as well finish his job he came here to do. Mumbo was going to wake up and leave his room sooner or later, he might as well be greeted by many feathered friends when it happened.

**Author's Note:**

> oooh boy this was fun to write, sure hope it was fun to read, have a great day/night (but lets admit it’s probably really late/early. ik it is for me when i read fanfiction. hell, its past midnight and im uploading fanfics.)


End file.
